Blebob
Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm in a school called Hybrid High, for kids who are half-alien, half-human. As far as I know, I'm the only kid in school without powers. So, I'm the only normal kid in school, which technically means I'm the only abnormal kid in school. Ben Tennyson walks up in the hallway, when Stan appears, and walks next to him. That's Stan Walkatrout, he's that blue skinned kid with fins, all he can do is breathe underwater, and he has a slippery body, I guess. “Sup, Benjamin. First day back from Christmas Break?” Stan says. “Don't remind me. I have to deal with everyone in this school, once again.” Ben says. “Look on the bright side...um...give me a minute.” “Thanks for the encouragement...” Ben says in a sarcastic tone. “Sorry, I've got nothing.” They stop at their lockers, and Ben takes out his backpack. Stan takes out a can of tuna, along with a can opener. He opens the can and literally throws the tuna into his mouth. “I thought you were a vegetarian!” Ben says in shock. “Only my human side's a vegetarian...” Stan Walkatrout replies. “That doesn't even make sense.” “It makes a little sense...kinda. You wouldn't understand.” “Dude, being a vegetarian means you don't eat meat at all. Fish counts, too.” “Whatever. At least I don't bring chili fries for school lunch everyday...” “Hey, that's my Tennyson food, my mom just happens to respect that. Plus, the cafeteria food tastes like dishwater...” “Am I the only kid in school who enjoys that food?” “You and the kids who literally eat everything... Hey, you change your schedule?” “Nah. I still have Dr. Animo next period....” Jennifer Spidermonkey walks up to Ben and hugs him with one arm, and hugs him with her tail. She then gets off him and face Ben and Stan. She opens her locker between them. “Hey guys. What's up?” Jennifer says. “We were just talking about Ben's chili fries problem.” Stan says. “And Stan's vegetarian issues...” Ben says. “You found out how to use your powers yet, Ben?” Jennifer says. “'No'...” Ben moans. “I brought you a late Christmas present...” Jennifer says. Jennifer gives Ben a box wrapped in spider webbing every where. Ben attempts to remove the webbing, but cant. He lets go of the box, but it still sticks to his hand. Ben struggles to take it off, then puts it in his locker. “I found it in Duke Brainstorm's backpack last year. Maybe you can find out what it is when you manage to open it...” “Great, now I'm gonna be thinking about that all year” Ben says. “I have something for Stan that I also stole from Duke's backpack...” Jennifer says. “I love it!” Stan says. “I haven't shown it to you yet...” Jennifer says. “Oh” Jennifer pulls out what appears to be a laser gun, with a “Do not activate” label on it, and gives it to Stan. “The heck?” Stan asks. “Why are you stealing the stuff from Duke?” Ben asks “That's the response I was waiting for. I've been stealing from all the super nerds. They have awesome stuff, just make sure you give it back to them. They'll never know you had it. Come on, let's get to class....” In Dr. Animo's class, Ben sits next to Stan, and Dr. Animo comes from his closet, where growling noises are heard, and he closes it and laughs nervously. He walks across the classroom to his desk, where he sits down and faces the class. “Welcome to Animo's class! Some of you were here last semester, most of you weren't.” Dr. Animo says. “Now, take out your pencils and your notebooks, we're going to have lab today!” The entire class moans and groans. Dr. Animo walks out side as the rest of the class follows them, leaving Ben and Stan in the room. “Dude, have you seen my Science Journal?” Ben asks. “No, but a have a better question. Why is my Science Journal suddenly as small as a paperclip?” Stan asks. Stan pulls out a tiny science notebook, and Ben looks at it in astonishment. Stan also pulls out small versions of the rest of his notebooks, his folders, his pencils, and the only thing not shrunken is the ray Jennifer gave Stan. “That's weird... I think that's a shrink ray, dude. Try to turn it off!” Ben says. “I'm trying...” Stan presses a button, and suddenly the class bird hanging in it's cage is shot by the ray and shrunken, and in panic it flies out of it's cage. “We're gonna have to get that bird back in it's cage...” Stan says. “Or...we can see what else this shrink ray can do!” Ben says. The door is suddenly busted open, and a huge kid with packed muscles, dinosaur skin, and a tail walks in. Name, Mike Humungousaur. “'Tennyson!!! Walkatrout!!! Dr. Animo says come out here right now! I'm gonna pound you if you don't!'” he says in anger. “Come pound us, I dare you...” Ben says as Stan and Ben start chuckling. “'Oh I'm coming over there...!'” As Mike begins to run towards Ben and Stan, as Ben fires the shrink ray at Mike Humungousaur, shrinking him to puppy size. “Ben Tennyson!!! If you don't change me back I'm gonna pound you!” Mike says. “Hah! Hey Stan, go look in Mike's backpack! It's time we take his lunch money!” Ben yells. Stan walks over to Mike Humungousaur's backpack, and begins taking food from his backpack. “He has white bread, whole wheat bread, some more white bread...” Stan says. “What else?” Ben Tennyson asks. “He has peanut buttter, grape jelly, strawberry jelly, hot sauce...” “Hot sauce?” “Blueberry jelly...” “'Hot sauce!?!'” “Some more white bread...” “Why would you have a peanut butter and hot sauce sandwich? Ben asks. “My dad says it makes me tough... So don't judge, TENNYSON!” “Hey, let's shrink something else!” Stan says. “Come on now, let's not get carried away...” Ben says. “Hey!” Ben grabs the shrink ray from Stan, but Stan grabs it back. They fight over the ray, but Ben lets go of it thinking to outsmart Stan, but it falls out of Stan's slippery hands, and knocks over Mike. “Is Mike okay?” Stan asks. “Forget that, let's hope he doesn't wake up...” Mike gets up, and carries the shrink ray which is bigger than him, but he still manages to carry it. He points it at Ben and Stan. “Oh, um...hey Mike...” Ben says nervously. “Stan, put his lunch back...” Before Stan picks up Mike's lunch, Mike shoots Stan with the ray, then shoots Ben. Stan and Ben are suddenly as small as mice. Mike Humungousuar switches the ray on the gun, points it at himself, and grows to normal size. “You thought you stood over me, Tennyson. Now you're smaller than before!” Mike laughs.